That Shit is Dangerous
by weptwishes
Summary: -Gangster Mako and Cop Korra AU- They had one night together, because fate fucked with them. They're enemies in all aspects of life.( At least, they should be.)


He's got her pressed against a wall of some nameless room, and she's shamelessly roaming her lips down his neck while he pants, quietly but it's there.

"Fuck," he breathlessly laughs, and she smirks against his skin. "_Fuck_, you're sexy," he mutters again, and his hand comes up to pull her chin up as his lips aggressively attack hers.

In the back of her mind, Korra notes how she's really never been called sexy before, but that thought's lost when the guy (she doesn't even know his name, and laughs a bit at the realization) puts his hands around her legs- she lifts them up and wraps them around his waist as he smirks against her lips and goes back to bruising both their lips.

"Too many clothes," she mutters. He puts her down quickly to tear off his pants while she works on his shirt, and then they work on her clothes. It's no smooth talk, no soft kissing or treasuring of the body. it was just…well, fucking.

It was weird to think that nearly an hour ago, Korra had been sitting alone at the bar, drinking to drown out the thought that her first day on the force was the very next day. Maybe not the smartest decision ever, but she wasn't one for smart decisions 24/7 anyway.

He sat next to her, and when he asked her what she was drinking away, Korra replied, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Well, pretty girl like you's got no company? Something must be wrong in the world." And then he smirked.

"And a cocky guy like you's not hitting on some blonde beauty? Wow, that's a new one," she tossed back, taking a sip of her drink.

He put his hands up. "Ya got me." She laughed.

They were both decently sober when he pulled her in the random room in the back of the bar, later.

* * *

Half an hour later, he muffles his release against her neck (the noises he makes are so _hot,_ Korra thinks), and his thrusts slow down. She came moments before.

For a while, they're breathing heavily, not quite moving. But then he breathes, "Down you go," and carefully helps her remove her legs from his middle.

He pulls his shirt over his head, and she just stares. The guy catches it.

"Somethin' up?" he asks.

"I don't even know your name," Korra blurts out, and after a split second he's laughing hard and she joins him.

"That's _one_ romantic thing to say post-sex," he quips, to which she replies, "Oh, there was nothing romantic about what we just did."

the guy winks, buckling up his pants. "Just the way I like it."

Korra pulls her jacket over her head. "Well, that was a release I needed." She makes her way to the door. "See ya never, stranger."

"Same to you," she hears behind her.

* * *

"What took you so long?!"

"Mornin' to you too, Asami," Korra rolls her eyes. She accepts the coffee cup her friend hands her as they make their way inside the building.  
"I know you're used to leniency, Korra, but Beifong isn't too nice." Asami sighs. "What were you doing last night, anyway? I tried to call you at least three times."

Korra hesitates for just a bit before replying, "Oh, just going over some last minute laws and stuff." She flicks Asami on her forehead. "And stop doubting me, will ya! After all, the whole way we met was because I found your robber. That was _not_ an easy case to solve, you know."

"Hmm," Asami mutters back, but she's smiling. "Well, this is where I stop. Good luck!" They hug, and Asami's heels clink against the floor, alerting Korra that the girl is walking away.

She enters the backroom of the police quarters, and there's where Korra sees her new boss.  
"You're late." Beifong is tough, eyebrow arched, no hello's or how are you's. Simple, down to business.

"I'm here," Korra shrugs, used to Beifong's sharp tone. She's heard it all her life- not from just Beifong, but from her countless other instructors telling her _it's your duty, it's your legacy, it's in your blood.  
_  
"You will probably be glad to know that I've bumped you up to the higher police officer rank. I don't think you'd cut it out for a simple 'rookie' status. No complaints about that?"

"Do I get to kick butt?" Korra grins.

"Yes, in fact, you do. Tonight. Triad bust."

"Ooh. Sounds fun." Korra revels in this kind of stuff, in doing what she is so good at doing.

The rest of the unit comes in, they go over the plans, and the girl feels prepared for her very first police job in Republic City.

* * *

It's late, they're in the bad part of town, and they do not fit. Not in their crisp, clean, honorable uniforms.

Queitly, they shuffle against the back wall of the building. Inside, there is loud music. There is laughter. It's not the good kind; it's the laughter of girls faking it and men too lost in their darkness to care.

A sound of something hitting something else, faint but close to where Korra is leaning against. Is it a pool game going on? The sound being the stick hitting the ball? It probably is. The girl mentally notes that the people inside the building could use the pool sticks to attack her unit, and quickly thinks of maneuvers to break those possible weapons while they wait against that wall.

The uniformed man nearest to the door turns, gives the signal, and slowly turns the knob on the door.

They rush in and waste no time.

It's too quiet for Korra's liking, too detailed down to the very point. Too easy. She likes spontaneity, she likes challenges, but Beifong's plan was perfectly executed; that was the point. To make the attack quick and easy and quiet.

Korra hates it.

A couple of guys grab the pool sticks, just like Korra predicted, and rush into them; they're already flipped over and held to gunpoint by the police unit.

Korra thinks they're just about done when she hears a slight noise at the far end of some hallway, a door hitting it's frame. Very queit. Someone's trying to buffer it.

She meets the eyes of the unit commander, nods slightly, and makes her way to the hallway. The Commander knows that she can handle this; she can tell that he is getting the rest of their unit's people and the prisoners out of the building by the slight footsteps behind her.

Glancing around the hallway, Korra sees that one of the doors are not completely closed, and goes with her guts. She kicks it open.

The guy behind the desk is calmly smoking a cigarette. "Planning to capture me all by yourself?" He mutters, chuckling. The guy glances up, and that's when he freezes.

She's also frozen. That voice was last heard from her the very night before.

"You're a triad?" She exclaims the same time he mutters, "Oh, _shit_."

Her hands go down to her belt, but it's empty. Korra silently curses- she wasn't given a gun. She didn't think she'd need it for her first case. Knowing that she had to improvise for a weapon, Korra doesn't even think and goes for it, running straight to the criminal and wrapping her hands around his neck.

He's better than she thought. His hands catch hers milliseconds before they reach his neck and he twists them, getting a yelp out of her and pulling her into him. Their bodies crash; he flips them over and pins her hands above her head, his knees digging brutally into her thighs.

"I could fuck you right here, right now, just like we did yesterday, remember?" he mutters, that goddamn smirk tugging at his lips.

In other circumstances, Korra would be extremely turned on. But right now, she doesn't even focus on what the stranger is saying.

Her legs finally find the strength to move under his knees and she wraps them around his waist, turning them so she's on top now.

"Or I could arrest you. I like that option better," Korra replies, smirking as she digs her nails harder into his wrists.

He grunts in pain. Then, one of his hands quickly pulls out of her ironhold grip and instead of moving to attack Korra, they go down to his pocket, where he pulls out some sort of spray.

Korra's just about to twist his other hand to the point of breaking (the pain would make him drop the contraption in his other hand, keeping her out of whatever harm that thing held), but he's too quick and pulls the cap off the spray and it hits her full in the face.

(The entire thing happens in about three seconds).

As she slowly blacks out, she can hear him get up beside her, running off.

* * *

_he makes sure she didn't breath in too much before he leaves. Too much can kill her, and for some reason, Mako doesn't want to kill the blue-eyed girl._

* * *

_**I may or may not continue this.**_


End file.
